Question: A bag contains $8$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $8 + 6 + 3 = 17$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $6$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{6}{17}$.